FIG. 1 illustrates a front view of an exemplary refrigerator in a side by side configuration 100 as is known in the art. FIG. 2 illustrates a front view of an exemplary refrigerator in a French door bottom freezer configuration 200 as is known in the art. Referring to FIGS. 1-2 by way of example, existing refrigerators 100, 200 may include a refrigeration portion 110, 210 for maintaining a temperature above freezing and a freezer portion 120, 220 for maintaining a temperature below freezing. The refrigeration 110, 210 and freezer 120, 220 portions can each include compartments 130, 140, 230, 240 accessible by one or more doors 111, 211 or drawers, for example. The refrigeration 130, 230 and freezer 140, 240 compartments may have a variety of mechanisms for storing items, such as shelves 150, 250, drawers 160, 260, and the like. The refrigeration compartment can include one or more crisper drawers 161, 261, pantry drawers 262, and/or meat keeper drawers (not shown), for example. The crisper 161, 261, pantry 262, and/or meat keeper drawers (not shown) may generally be positioned near the bottom 131, 231 of the refrigeration compartment 130, 230 and can be slidably mounted to the sides 132, 133, 232, 233 of the refrigeration compartment or to an underside of a shelf 150, 250, which forms the top closure for the drawer 160, 260, for example. Recently, refrigerators 100, 200 have been growing in size and capacity. As the refrigerators 100, 200 increase in size and capacity, the components of the refrigerator, such as the drawers 160, 260, also increase in size and capacity. As the drawers 160, 260 within a refrigerator 100, 200 increase in size and capacity, small items are more difficult to quickly and easily locate and access.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.